


You're My Favorite Kind Of Night

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, That turns into smut, They like to look into eachothers eyes a lot, basically all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You gonna do something, big guy?” Ian teased, hands firmly holding onto Mickey's hips. </p><p>Mickey nodded, smugly. “I can't have your ass doing all the fucking work, can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian snores very loudly, but somehow this turns into pure Ian and Mickey smut. ( The whole thing is just them doing the dirty, like ok.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Kind Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Smut skills are shit I think but I really wanted to do this so yar

“ _Gallagher.”_ Mickey groaned for the hundredth time in the space of a couple minutes – Ian had put on Fifty Shades Of Grey – Mickey didn't want to watch the pansy, cheesy-ass, obsessive shit but Ian had been insistent, apparently _everyone_ had seen it – and apparently because Iggy had worked his ass off just to get a copy of it, they _had_ to watch it. Ian made sure they had to. But – that's not all the little shit did, he had to go and fall asleep twenty minutes into the movie – leaving Mickey alone with two people fucking on the screen. It wasn't the worst of things – he was basically watching very pre-longed porn with a hundred minute intro's, that he would usually have to skip (but Ian being Ian said the long build up to the sex makes it all romantic and “more intimate, Mick.” Mickey knew that was just bullshit, maybe.) and yes, it did feel good. But when Ian was snoring from the other side of the couch, his head lolled to the side, he was finding it hard to even concentrate on the film.

 

“Ian.” He tried again, only to receive a grunted sniffle. He kicked at Ian's ankle, but still nothing – that man could sleep through an earthquake, but when you wanted to go to sleep he would go out of his way to keep you awake. One more kick – he told himself, but he knew that wouldn't cut it. “Ay, fucking tough guy.” 

 

Ian let out another snore, muzzling himself into the side of the couch, lifting his lanky legs onto it and curling into the foetus position. Mickey huffed out a drawn signal of annoyance – he couldn't deal with this. Looking around the room for a source of inspiration, he clicked onto what he could do. Something soft but something hard to stop the fucker from snoring. 

 

Grabbing the cushion, previously occupied behind his back, he used his full force to hit it against Ian's head. The redhead shot up in an instant, rubbing his nose and eyes with confusion – he looked like a lost kitten, and Mickey told himself, he  _really_ did, not to stare at how his hair stuck up like it did. Mickey then watched as the other boy looked around, eyes trying to adjust to the light, then he turned to curled back down and Mickey hit him with the pillow again. 

 

“Mickey...stop.” He gasped out, yawning into the cushion he had been laid on. 

 

“Stop fucking snoring.” Mickey hit him again, this time against the shoulder, but Ian always had the upper-hand (apparently in his sleep aswell) and caught the flying pillow and tucked it underneath his arm. 

 

“Wake the fuck up Ian, you wanted to watch this shit.” Mickey had pulled himself up from where he was sat, sitting ontop of Ian, his legs on either side of the redhead's chest. 

 

“Mickey...” Ian groaned into the couch, his voice annoyed and tired. “Let me sleep.” 

 

Mickey did feel a little guilty, Ian hadn't been sleeping that much – when he did Mickey usually snuggled into his chest to make sure he would get up in the morning – but if anyone knew that he would punch them in the throat. “As long as you don't fucking snore.” 

 

Ian snorted against the couch, Mickey rolled his eyes. The redhead let out a fake snore, over exaggerating the sound so it echoed. Mickey poked him in the side. “I said shut the fuck up.” 

 

Suddenly, nearly topping Mickey over the edge of the couch, Ian turned to him facing him fully. He lifted his legs at the knee to balance himself, his knee's digging into Mickey's lower back. Eyes looking challenging, a devious glint that Mickey swore only he'd seen, Ian smirked – his hands roaming up Mickey's lower back. “Make me.” 

 

A challenge was a challenge – and Mickey never backed down from one, ever. Without a reply he pulled at the drawstrings of Ian's jacket, pulling him closer towards his face. Ian quietly whined with pleasure as their mouths were barely inches apart, lips brushing as they both let out a hitched breath. 

 

“You sure about that, Army?” Mickey huskily whispered against Ian's lips. 

 

The taller boy bit his lip – something Mickey hadn't worked out to control himself over yet – and his hands threaded themselves into the waistband of Mickey's boxers. “I wouldn't of said it if I wasn't.” 

 

Mickey was so busy looking at Ian's lips that he had no idea what Ian added onto that sentence, it was a blurred incoherent mumble when looking at the curved pinks lips – Jesus, how could he reject that only a couple of years back? Coming back he stuttered. “W-hat?” 

 

Biting back a grin, Ian lowered his hands. “I said, you got a problem with that?” He knew what Mickey was thinking – he always fucking did, just by looking at the diluted pupils growing against the blue lights, he knew. 

 

“What you asking stupid questions for?” Mickey shot back, trying to pretend that he wasn't ready to jump on Ian's dick in a matter of seconds. Ian was smirking again, knowing what effect that he made on the other man. 

 

“Well, do you?” Ian pressured, grinning. 

 

Mickey sunk his teeth into his lip, that usual feeling popping up in his pants – Mickey didn't even know what got him so turned on; he always found Ian fucking  _hot_ and never felt so fucking lucky – but he'd never been this bad before. Maybe the film was getting into his mind  _too_ much. 

 

When Mickey didn't answer Ian asked again, even though he already knew the answer. Rolling his hips a little, he pulled the smaller boy closer into his lap. Mickey hitched a moan, causing Ian nuzzle his nose into Mickey's neck – it was as if Ian was teasing him, and it was clear it was driving Mickey mad. 

 

Ian leaned in further to whisper into the other mans ear, “Do you have a problem with that, Mickey?” His warm breath hit against Mickey's ear, causing him to jolt with a shiver as he pushed himself to hold in a moan. Ian never failed to make his dick hard in the matter of a couple of seconds. It got quicker everytime. 

 

Mickey shook his head, he couldn't speak. He feared that a moan might come out as soon as he opened his mouth instead. 

 

Mickey could feel Ian grinning at his neck, his lips moving back towards his ear. “Can't you speak, Mickey? What happened to your smart-mouth, huh?” 

 

Ian knew what he was doing – building the shit up for that intense crap he always liked doing. Mickey couldn't stop staring at the curve of Ian's lips, the small crack of skin in the middle of the pink flesh, the way he would consciously lick them when he caught Mickey staring. Mickey kept his hips grounded, bucking them a little each time Ian spoke. 

 

“Come on, Mick. I know you can speak.” Ian breathed into his ear. 

 

Mickey gulped, one hand reaching up to the back of Ian's head to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. “Fuck off, I ain't got a problem with it – now, we gonna get this show on the road?” It wasn't as forceful as he wished – God, he was turning soft. 

 

Ian laughed, lightly. “There it is, that little smart mouth.” Ian's mind shot back to the events of the morning, Mickey deep throating without a gag. “Maybe not so little.” He huffed a laugh, earning a pinch to the ear by his boyfriend. 

 

After he said it, he made no move to move away from Mickey. It was getting more intense and Mickey swore he felt hot tears in his eyes because Jesus, was his dick begging for it. Begging for Ian to move  _now._ So, when Ian accidentlly sneezed on Mickey's ear – shit nearly did get ruined, but in the fumble of yelps and “What the fucks” they both ended up head butting. 

 

Despite the commotion, and the sneeze against Mickey's neck, the look in Ian's eyes was close to animistic and that made Mickey a little nervous. It always did. He had no idea what Ian had planned for him tonight, but when Ian harshly bashed their lips together, he knew closely what he had in mind. 

 

Mickey sunk into the kiss, moving his lips against Ian's, hard. The redhead bit against his bottom lip, pulling it out a little and letting it go from his grip. Mickey moaned into the motion, rutting his hips further onto Ian's. Ian tried to say something – blabber mouth never shut up – but Mickey shushed him with his lips, latching himself onto Ian, fingers already clawing into his back. Ian's hands reached up and cupped the older boys face, trying to make the kiss deeper than it already was. Mickey's hands trailed from Ian's shoulder blades and up to the back of his neck, holding him there. 

 

Again, Ian slid his tongue against Mickey's bottom lip, licking at the seam. Mickey opened up for the taller boy, in ways more than one, and didn't think twice about it. If heaven was a kiss this would be it – he felt more at home than he'd ever done underneath his own roof. The kiss moved furiously, the kisses getting more urgent and craving. 

 

Ian was the first to pull away, for a catch of breath, locking his eyes with the balls of light before him – he felt like a rowing boat stranded within the middle of the ocean, Mickey's eyes the water that took him with the tide and never let him escape. But this wasn't an ocean he'd build a raft for to get out of it, he'd let himself sink into them – he'd let himself sink Mickey into his bones. 

 

They were both panting heavily, lips seamed with saliva. Ian softly pressed his lips to the skin of Mickey's neck, causing the older boy to groan and tilt his head to the side for Ian's access. Ian pressed harder, sucking and biting against the pale coat of skin. Mickey already knew Ian would leave a mark – he would never get over how protective Ian suddenly became over him, and he wasn't complaining each time Ian marked him up.

 

Mickey moaned again, causing Ian to break out a smile against his skin. “Fuck, I love that sound, Mick.” Ian went back to sucking against Mickey's neck and the ex-con gripped at his red hair, pulling it hard. They had no intention of going gentle tonight – that was the last thing on their minds. 

 

Licking over the hickey he'd just created, Ian sat back a little to run his hands over Mickey's chest, smirking. “Now everyone knows that you're fucking mine.” his voice growled, Mickey would have never guessed when that scrawny fucker stepped, shakily, into his room for a gun would be such a domineering fuck - but he loved it and it was pretty obvious his dick liked it too. 

 

They went back to biting, kissing at eachother, until they broke apart and effortlessly Ian picked Mickey up, legs still wrapped around his waist. Mickey continued to claw at his back as Ian gripped, harshly, at his ass. With a hard push, Ian shoved Mickey against the wall of the living room, his hips lining up with Mickey's. Mickey gasped into the kiss, yelping each time Ian lifted them off the wall to push them back again, so their hips rutted again and again. If it was going to go like this Mickey was going to blow his load on the fucking wall. 

 

“Get _in_ me.” Mickey growled into Ian's ear, trying to strip him off of his jacket. He ripped the zip down and rushed to pull it off Ian's lean frame. Lucky for him Ian hadn't put a shirt on underneath and before his knew it Ian's lips were biting against his again. 

 

“Pushy.” Ian huffed out, fingernails digging into Mickey's thighs. He jolted them against the wall once more, before feeling both of their erections thriving for it. It was fucking hot and Mickey needed friction, like _now._ So he kicked the heel of his foot into Ian's lower back and bit against his lobe. “I said get the fuck in me.” 

 

Ian pinned Mickey's hips against the wall, hot breath against his neck. “Not yet, tough guy.” That's when Mickey knew Ian had hit kinky-ass-shit mode, where he bit against Mickey's skin, he roughly man handled him in all the ways he could cum over – fuck, and now he had it all to himself. 

 

Ian went back to roughly kissing Mickey's sweat-brimmed neck, making the older boy hiss with a moan. Ian wanted to leave marks, he wanted  _everyone_ to know that Mickey was his – he wanted it to remind himself of how fucking lucky he is just to have Mickey... and he wanted to remind himself of all the hot sex they have...that one too. The air was growing hotter and Mickey repeatedly bucked his hips against Ian's, the redhead took the hit. 

 

“I'd fuck you against the wall but that can wait till later.” Ian purred against his ear, shifting Mickey higher against his hips and moving from the wall towards the bedroom. Mickey took this opportunity to get his own back, sinking his lips onto Ian's neck and forming a hickey there – he run his fingers along Ian's back, softly to make the boy shiver. Ian kicked open the door and flung Mickey to the bed, making him bounce up against the sheets. 

 

Slowly, Ian ran his hands along Mickey's side – trailing over the t-shirt that Mickey still didn't know he had on. Growing desperate Mickey snapped with a laugh. “Jesus Christ, Ian. Just fucking take it off!” He had no idea why he couldn't just pull it over his own head, but thinking of Ian undressing him was  _something_ and it turned him on, so fucking much. 

 

Ian smirked, hands hovering. “Desperate, are we, princess?” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and kicked Ian closer with his foot, after a swift glare Ian helped the blue-eyed boy to sit up. His hands gripped tightly against the fabric of the shirt, ripping it over the boys head. He flew it on the floor, eyes trained on Mickey's toned chest. “Fuck, Mickey.” he gasped out. 

 

“Yeh, fuck me. Like _Now.”_ Mickey frustratedly complained from his spot. 

 

“When did you get so thirsty?” Ian asked, running his hand over Mickey's chest, playing with his nipples. His right hand fell lower, lightly tapping down towards Mickey's happy trail. 

 

“Since when did you take so fucking long, you going to touch down there some-time soon?” Mickey leaned up on his elbows, his hands reaching for Ian's belt to unbuckle it. Ian leant into the touch and used his mouth to kiss down Mickey's stomach. “Oh, just you wait.” Ian mumbled against his skin, tracing his forefinger onto Mickey's nipple to make him whimper. 

 

Mickey successfully unbuckled Ian's jeans, using the heel of his foot to push them passed the perfect ass. Ian helped, kicking the pants from around his feet and then went back to his previous position. Kneeling between Mickey's legs, he bit at the skin above the visible waist band of Mickey's boxers. Lifting Mickey's hips he slid the pair of sweats from him, and chucked them with the rest of the strayed clothes. 

 

“Come the fuck on.” Mickey bit, hand in Ian's hair as the redhead palmed his dick and kissed above the fabric of his boxers. “ _Ian.”_ he dragged out, letting out a breath that he didn't know he'd been keeping in. 

 

Shifting on the spot, he pulled himself up higher, letting his hand go under the waistband and find Mickey's cock. Pulsing, he lighting pumped his wrist, causing Mickey to throw his head back with small, but loud, moans. One of his hands steadied himself onto Ian's biceps, his teeth deep within his lip as Ian carried on with his super-fucking-wrist.

 

“Come on, Mick. Let me hear you.” Ian lowly said, voice too husky to make Mickey not cum. “I want to hear you.” He bit against Mickey's side, knowing all of his sensitive spots. Mickey groaned louder, his chest heaving up and down as Ian worked his wrist – the pre-cum falling down his skin, but he loved the feeling of it. “That's it.” he whispered, leaning further up to catch Mickey's ear in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, _Ian.”_ Mickey called out, using his free-arm to bite his moans into. “So-fucking close.” he barely gasped out. 

 

Ian immediately stopped flicking his wrist, pulling down Mickey's boxers and rolling them off his legs – still, he didn't go back to pumping his cock just yet. Mickey whined in protest, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, one hand reached down to palm his own dick but Ian swatted it away. 

 

“I can't have you coming just yet, can I?” Ian asked, seductively, devious grin plastered against his face. 

 

God, Mickey never knew how fucking hot this could be. His cock was throbbing and it hurt – but fuck, he still hadn't had Ian inside of him yet. He bit his lip, waiting for Ian to do something, but then he realised that Ian wasn't fully naked yet. Mickey slowly sat up, Ian was stood between his legs. The redhead looked confused but clicked when he saw Mickey's hands run across the lining of his boxers. The brunette pulled them down, watching as his cock sprung free, if anything he couldn't help himself from grinning – he was so fucking lucky. 

 

Mickey took his opportunity to get the upper-hand, after Ian stepped out from his boxers, he jumped up and pinned the taller boy to the bed. Straddling him, he leant down and finally attached their lips together, biting hard against Ian's bottom lip, possibly drawing blood. When they pulled apart Mickey couldn't help himself from moaning when Ian bit at his lip, he could feel the friction that he solely wanted and nothing was better.

 

“You gonna do something, big guy?” Ian teased, hands firmly holding onto Mickey's hips. 

 

Mickey nodded, smugly. “I can't have your ass doing all the fucking work, can I?” Despite his rock hard cock, he was able to slide himself down Ian's body without a care. Smiling at the sound of Ian's hitched breath which caught in his throat, he looked up to the younger boy and licked his lips when he noticed Ian's eyes were closed. That fucker was getting it. Softly he tugged on Ian's cock, letting his spit drop onto the tip. Replacing his hand, that repeatedly stroked at the slit, he wrapped his mouth around Ian's dick. The younger boy jumped and gripped the back of Mickey's hair, instinctively. 

 

“Fu-uck Mick.” He moaned. 

 

Mickey slowly licked underneath Ian's dick, taking in all of the spit that he'd placed there-before-hand. Ian groaned beneath him, hips threatening to fuck Mickey's mouth. Mickey worked his way down Ian's dick, hallowing his cheeks as he breathed through his nose. Ian was a squirming mess beneath him, only making Mickey giggle around his cock and make it even  _worse._ Mickey wouldn't say this shit – but, fuck. He sure did love sucking cock. Ian Gallagher's fucking cock. 

“God, Mickey.” Ian breathed, hand fisting Mickey's dark hair. “Stop teasing, you dick.” he laughed as Mickey slowly worked his way around his cock, lightly licking the slit now and again. 

 

Mickey was close to gagging once his started to deep-throat, Ian's hips were bucking and began to slowly – but harshly- fuck Mickey's mouth. Ian's dick wasn't small, that's for sure, it was a beast that needed to be tamed. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth, moving his wrist with it. Ian moaned again and gripped harder against the back of Mickey's head, causing Mickey to groan around Ian's flesh. The vibrations shot right through Ian's spine, making him arch his back above the sheets. The redhead's moans were getting louder and louder, at this point Mickey knew he should stop. That fucker was getting it. 

 

Surprisingly, Ian was the one to shove off. “If you don't stop now, I'm going to cum in your mouth instead  _somewhere_ else.” The redhead winked and pulled Mickey off by the small strands of hair, Mickey didn't mind. He'd been waiting all fucking day for Ian to be inside of him – he knew this would be intense, and  _hot._

 

The taller boy gripped Mickey's arm, pulling him back up before turning them over. Ian reached over Mickey and fumbled in the dark for some lube and a condom. After a a couple of seconds struggling, and Mickey laughing at him, he finally crawled back over Mickey and kissed him furiously. Mickey spread his legs further and heard the pop of the lube bottle. 

 

“Really man?” Mickey gasped, he didn't have time to be prepared. “I want you _now._ I need you fucking in me.” 

 

“If you have a sore ass in the morning don't fucking blame me.” Ian held his hands up in surrender, spitting against his hand – just like the old days – and softly fingered Mickey's hole for a second, making sure it would atleast not burn as much. “Shut the fuck up, Firecrotch and use that dick you've been given.” 

 

“If you say so.” Ian laughed, he loved the sight of his boyfriend begging for it. Using his teeth, knowing that Mickey was watching him, he ripped open the condom and slowly slid it only his cock, Mickey's hand helping him to guide it on. “You ready?” Ian asked. 

 

Mickey pulled Ian towards him, shutting him up with his lips. “Just shut up.” He whispered, his heel against Ian's ass to push him further against him. Ian grinned against the pale boy, lining himself up carefully and slowly pushing himself in. Mickey tensed, but relaxed almost suddenly, his back arching a little from the sheets. Ian slowly pulled out then continued to motion, knowing how much it rivalled up Mickey. The brunette gasped loudly, one hand clawing into Ian's shoulder, the other palming Ian's cheek into their passionate kiss. 

 

Finally, Ian started moving with more force, his hips slamming against Mickey's. They were both groaning into eachothers mouths, skin slapping against eachother as the bed rocked harder than ever before. Mickey grunted, biting Ian's lip as the younger boy hit against his prostate – not once, not twice but every fucking time and even though it hurt after hitting it so many times, he never wanted it to stop.

“Fuck, Mickey.” Ian groaned, moving his mouth to the smaller boys neck. Mickey's arms rounded themselves around Ian's neck, legs moving to wrap them around Ian's waist. Then, the immense hammering started. Ian's hips were fully hitting against Mickey's, jack hammering into him like he'd just come out of jail and not had sex in years. Mickey groaned, trying to quieten himself against Ian's skin but he couldn't help crying out each time Ian went in balls deep and hammering. 

 

Mickey moaned, shuddering, as Ian reached between them and grabbed his cock and started to jerk it up and down within his hands, flicking his wrist each time he reached the tip. Mickey couldn't contain himself, his eyes already rolling to the back of his head. “ _Ian.”_ he called out, the name rolling off his tongue. 

 

“Come for me Mick, come for me.” Ian growled in Mickey's ear, the bed slamming against the wall each time his thrust hit hard. 

 

“Shit, I'm close-” Mickey huffed out, tossing his head from side to side from all of the movement; Ian was slamming his cock into him, over and over, his lips biting against his skin. The redhead's hand was working away at his cock, making sure that the build up was even more intense. 

 

“I'm-I'm, fuck.” Ian tried to get out, moaning as he couldn't hold it in anymore. 

 

Mickey felt the sensation build and bulk up in his stomach, the orgasm slowly creeping up on him every time Ian slammed himself further into him. His hands cut into Ian's skin, as he released himself onto both of them; on his chest and Ians's hand. Ian followed shorting after, his hips jutting slowly to rid of the sensitive sensation, Mickey rubbed his cock against Ian's hand at the tensed ab's of the redhead, groaning loudly as he span off from his release. 

 

Ian flopped onto Mickey's chest, trying to catch his breathing. Mickey ran his finger along his spine, before pushing him off due to the humid heat they connected with. Ian pulled out carefully, causing Mickey to cry out as Ian's cum fell against his ass and onto the sheets. “That was fucking amazing.” Mickey breathed out, rubbing his eyes. 

 

They both stared at the ceiling, Ian hummed towards Mickey. “It always is with you.” 

 

“I know.” Mickey answered smugly, dodging Ian's smack to the head. Ian blushed as Mickey wrapped the sheet around his body, kissing against his forehead. 

 

Ian relished when his boyfriend walked towards the bathroom, butt naked, like a pornstar – he would never get over how fucking hot Mickey was, or how lucky he was to have him. If he wasn't so tired he would of followed him into the bathroom and fucked him against the wall. Mickey walked back in, a towel wiping against his chest, ready to chuck it at Ian. Instead he saw the redhead with his eyes closed, face dolled to the side. Mickey smiled to himself and walked over, pulling the cover up a little bit he wiped the excess come from Ian's chest. 

 

After cleaning up he pulled the cover up and climbed in, shuffling himself over to Ian's chest. The nippy air hit his ass so he pulled the blanket over the both of them, resting his head against Ian's pecks. The redhead hummed, a weak hand reaching up to push Mickey onto his side. Mickey compiled and faced the window, already knowing what Ian was going to do – because they always did this. The taller boy wrapped himself around Mickey's back, their bodies sliding together, his hand hugged around Mickey's waist and his head laid itself in the crook of Mickey's neck. They both sighed as they moved no more. 

 

“Night, tough guy.” Ian kissed the back of Mickey's head and his shoulder. 

 

Mickey intertwined their fingers, kissing at the top of Ian's hand. “Night, Gallagher.”


End file.
